overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pulcinella
Pulcinella (プルチネッラ) is a clown NPC in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Pulcinella is a clown, wearing pure-white garments and a black mask with a long beak-like nose. While in the front pouch of his garment, he carries scalpels and the sort. Personality Demiurge describes Pulcinella's as "gentle and merciful," however, this should not be taken at face value based on Demiurge's warped personality. In fact, Pulcinella is an insane character who will gladly harm people to make others 'happy'. His personality was created with the goal to make everyone happy. However, the ideas he has in mind are extremely warped, to the point of suggesting that one person should have their arms chopped off, so when others compare themselves to him, they feel fortunate. According to Pulcinella, to make a person with no arms happy, they should chop another person's leg off. Pulcinella speaks using a weird pronunciation, confusing the post-position "は" with "わ." Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Pulcinella helped Demiurge with skinning humans to manufacture magic scrolls.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death The Two Leaders Arc Pulcinella delivered a message from Demiurge to Mare Bello Fiore on the 6th Floor.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick Abilities and Powers Relationships Demiurge Demiurge believes him to be kind-hearted and caring. He is willing to carry out errands instructed by Demiurge. Mare Bello Fiore Pulcinella has a friendly but cordial relationship with Mare, shown when he was delivering a circular folder to him. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Pulcinella doesn't exist as they were only shown or introduced in the Anime and Light Novel. * His name is based on Pulcinella, character in Neapolitan puppetry. * Pulcinella wears the attire of a Plague Doctor, a medical physician who treated victims of the plague. Quotes * (To Mare about Demiurge): "He's conducting a breeding experiment. Humans can breed with each other, but can't breed with demi-humans. Is this not a true tragedy? For lovers to be unable to bear the fruit of their union just because they're from different species! To save such unfortunate souls, Demiurge-sama is working hard. To develop that possibility between humans and demi-humans!" * (To Mare about Demiurge's objective): "Demiurge-sama said that he would make himself —or rather the demons— the target of the human's hatred, so they wouldn’t resent each other. Such immense selflessness! This Pulcinella cannot even see because he moved me to tears." * (To Mare in regard to Demiurge's livestock): "I cannot understand why they would hate our kind and generous Demiurge-sama, but he said that himself. Ah, speaking of which, listen to this. Because Demiurge-sama was so generous, he took pity on the starving livestock. So he made them exchange children with each other, roasted them and put them on the table. If he was heartless, wouldn't he have served them up without exchanging them?" * (To Demiurge): "It is simple. Select a man, and cut his arm. Then others will compare him with themselves and understand that they are happy. How great it is? And to make the man who lost his arm happy, we should cut the others' foot. Ohhh, I am making many people happy!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Nazarick